Dєlιяιυм
by Bhodi
Summary: — ¿Celoso, Sasuke-kun?—El no dejaría que ningún ser humano, civil o ninja, le pusiera un dedo encima a su chica, inclusive si perdía su mente en el proceso.
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

_**Solo dire que esta historia es puro capricho**_

**Rated M por Lemon.**

**********Sasusaku.**

**********Masashi Kishimoto®**

**********.**

* * *

**_._**

**_Delirium  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

_.capitulo primero.  
_

_"Me voy con mis piernas  
y mi juventud por ahí aunque te maten los celos." _

.

.

Cabreado, totalmente endemoniado.

Era la actual descripción de Sasuke Uchiha.

Un civil, un maldito civil..

¡Desgraciado!

Maldito condenado.

No estaba lejos de eso. Como tampoco estaba lejos el momento donde tendría a imagen de sus sesos desparramados como una obra de arte sobre el piso. No solo iba a matarlo. No. Iba a torturarlo, arrancarle los ojos, cada pestaña, cada rasgo que lo identificara, quedaría irreconocible. invocaría cuervos para que se comieran las sobras. Apretó con furia sus puños hasta el punto de volverlos blancos como la leche. Podia sentir la vena del cuello latirle con violencia, hinchándose con sangre caliente a punto de explotar.

Los malditos sufren las penas en el infierno...

Un civil, cuya ocupación desconocía, pero sabia que no era un ninja. No era un shinobi, ni un sannin, ni un kage, ni un ANBU. Desconocía la identidad de ese malnacido, por que siendo así, los muebles o cualquier objeto de su casa, no estarían siendo victimas de la masacre de objetos inanimados mas grande que el mundo había conocido. Arremetió con ira contra los dichoso pergaminos sobre su escritorio, para luego levantar el pedazo de madera como sin fuera un cuerpo, estampandolo contra la pared, produciendo pequeñas astillas en el aire.

Apretó los ojos con fiereza, chocando su espalda con la fría pared, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el agradable suelo. Lo primero que llego a divisar en la oscuridad de su cuarto, cuando abrió los ojos, fue el espejo. Intacto sobreviviente de su fulminante ataque. Los delicados destellos luminosos de la luna, único faro en esa maldita noche, entraban por la ventana, con una sutileza propia de un espíritu, iluminando partes claves de su propia figura. El era un shinobi, el ultimo Uchiha en la faz de la tierra, jounin de alto rango, se había ganado el respeto de sus colegas, difícilmente luego de ser un criminal de rango S, se consideraba bastante atractivo, adinerado y sobretodo inteligente.

Ese pedazo de ser humano no era nada.

Sin embargo..

..aun así, la tenia a _**ella.**_

La kunoichi mas inteligente, fuerte, rápida y sobretodo,**_ hermosa._**

Con un carácter de perros, francamente horrible, de mierda para ser sincero.

Pero era _**ella**_.

**Era Sakura.**

Y era suya, le pertenecía desde el mismo momento en que ella le había jurado amor a los doce años de edad.

Era su compañera, quien el protegía, quien conocía cada sucio detalle de su mal habida historia.

Era de él.

Y _**no**_ de un _**estúpido, idiota, detestable** _civil.

!Oh Kami! Si tan solo supiera quien era...

Lo estaría atravesando con el mismo kunai que tenia en su mano derecha, partiendo con desgano la madera del piso.

No lo había creído. Cuando el chico perro le trajo la feroz noticia. Chismoseandole los rumores que volaron velozmente por las calles de Konoha, de boca de enfermeras y empleados administrativos del Hospital de Konoha, la joven doctora Haruno era recogida todas las tardes, al terminar sus extensivos entrenamientos con la Hokage, por un joven civil para nada emparentado con el arte ninja, que según las distintas versiones le sacaba un par de años o pertenecía a su misma generación, de humilde procedencia, perfil bajo y lo que mas se remarcaba, su ruda belleza, ágil figura y sus hermosos ojos. Sabia que la pelirrosa tenia muchos pretendientes, hasta acosadores de mallas verdes y cejas prominentes, pero la aludida siempre se encargaba de desvanecer esas impuras ilusiones.

Con quejidos falsos y lagrimas de coquetería, el Inuzuka, rastreador de su división, le había advertido el cruel destino amoroso de la kunoichi a la cual el también quería metersele entre las piernas. Contestando con monosílabos y miradas radiantes del odio, había pedido que no le jodiera con esas cosa. Mas la repentina llegada de su ex-sensei basto para imprimir los titulares, de la forma mas despreocupada y serena, Kakashi le informo que el también estaba al tanto de la reciente relación de su única alumna.

_"Ahh.. si, Sasuke-chan, los he visto juntos un** par** de veces!"- "Uhm, ahora que lo mencionas..-rascandose disimuladamente la barbilla-.. nunca le preste atencion al muchacho.-"  
_

Esas habían sidos las pocos nutritivas respuestas que ese maldito espantapájaros le había dado, nada mas que un rostro en blanco. Luego de eso, salio prácticamente indignado del lugar donde su equipo se reunía a redactar el informe de su ultima misión, cuyos pergaminos el Hatake venia a recoger.

La garganta le ardía horrores, como el mismísimo averno cuando atravesó la entrada del Hospital, con un solo objetivo en mente; una particular ninja medico, de cabello rosa y curvas deseables. Tan rápido como la encontró, ignorando los pedidos de los ayudantes de la antes nombrada advirtiéndole que la aprendiz de Tsunade estaba atendiendo pacientes, se arrepintió de haberla buscado en busca de respuestas; saliendo muy enfadada, para nada arreglada y con la manos llenas de sangre al igual que su ropa, Sakura gimió de frustración al ver que una vez mas, ese insoportable entrenamiento había tenido un resultado fallido, detestable. Habia fracasado una vez mas en la prueba de Lady Tsunade.

Por su puesto que eso Sasuke no lo sabia. Cuando la interrumpido en su derrota para reclamarle algo que según ella, carecía de sentido, ya que..

**Tu y yo no somos nada.**

Golpe duro y directo al Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Y bien?— pregunto cuando el festín debuto.

—¿ Hum?— mascullo con fideos bailándole entre los dientes.

Sasuke cerro los ojos con odio, ante de dedicarle una mirada del propio diablo— ¿Quien es?— mas su voz salio calma y apagada.

— No lo se— confirmo el rubio con cierto interés.

— ¿Que?— si el mismo Uzumaki lo había sobornado en que le pagara la cuenta en Ichiraku Ramen a cambio de información de la _pareja_ de la Haruno— ¡No me jodas, Usurantonkachi! Eres como un hermano para ella..— apreto los dientes—... ¿Quieres que me crea que no te dijo nada?—.

— Nunca dije eso Sasuke-teme!— aun sorprendido del que el enojo del Uchiha no estuviera dirigido a su reciente trampa— Sakura-chan, es mi hermanita y si, me lo contó..—concluyo algo triste, con la idea de que el no podía darle la felicidad que ella se merecía.

El pelinegro permaneció impasible, aguardando que el jinchuuriki terminara su monologo.

— Aun asi...— retomo el azorrado—.. nunca me lo presento.— rasco su nuca con desgano— Me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien, un chico bueno y atento..— moviendo los palillos como tratando de difuminar ese concepto, a el tampoco le agradaba mucho la idea de compartir a la pelirrosa— Creo que es un comerciante, supongo que lo habrá conocido como paciente en una consulta— finalizo tratando de ayudar a su otro hermano.

— ¿Eso es todo?— estupefactamente.

— Si, eso es todo lo que se— se limpio los labios con la manga— Otro tazon!—.

Estuvo a punto de estrangular al Uzumaki y largarse de ahí, pero unos ojos atentos y _para nada parecidos a los suyos_, lo miraban expectantes.

— ¡No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun!— acoto el joven pintor cuando los afilados orbes enagrecidos del Uchiha le perforaron la frente— Lei en un libro hace poco que cuando una persona tiene una relación seria, no duda en presentar a aquella personas con sus seres queridos— refieriendose en efecto al Team Kakashi completo.

Naruto dejo de lamer el moldeado tazón para fruncir el ceño y mirar desvergonzadamente al ANBU, no había podido captar el mensaje de lo acotado. Un ceja oscura algo mas finas que las del dueño de las democráticas palabras también escalo alto. Se mordió la mejilla interior, tratando de analizar ¿porque entendia cada vez menos al socialmente inadecuado?

— ¿Que cosas dices Sai-baka?— inquirio curiosamente al ver que Sasuke tampoco había podido expresarse.

— Veras pene pequeño...—acariciando con premura su garganta al punto de suavizarla a entonar su discurso, y de inmediato el Uchiha acalló al insultado rubio con un codazo debajo de las costillas—.. cuando una relación no es seria, significa que no es fuerte y lo mas probable es que sea a corto plazo— el pelinegro describió objetivamente la pagina de ese libro— Una _verdadera_ relación consta de que todos los puntos esenciales se cumplan.— concluyo.

El azabache entendida cada palabra que decía pero no entendía que mierda tenia que ver con la kunoichi. El Uzumaki no entendía nada.

Sai sonrío para nada apenado al ver las inconcluyas reacciones de sus compañeros— Veamos entonces la feita...—tomando su mentón entre sus dedos, ya que había leído que era importante acompañar las conversaciones con gestos interesantes—.. No creo que lo ame— dijo mirando a Naruto y Sasuke recordando la experiencia de cada uno con ella— entonces concluyo que solo quiere sastisfacer sus deseos sexuales con el, como toda mujer madura.—

Sasuke pestañeo un par de veces, Naruto unas veinte.

El Uzumaki tomo entres sus palillos un par de fideos, buscando que su sabor lo reactivara para procesar la información que acaba de recibir.

El Uchiha dejo de pestañear, los orificios nasales se le dilataron y apretó sin cuidado alguno la reconstruida mesa de Icharaku Ramen.

Se apresuro al ver las para nada normales acciones de esos tipos— Esperen esperen, quiero decir...— si quería que esos lo entendieran en su jerga normal, debía usar las palabras adecuadas— ¡Que quiere bajar su calentura con el!—.

El portador del kyuubi escupió sin si quiera mirar la pasta de su boca, en la dirección mas lejana posible. ¿Su _**calentura-aa**_..?. Se removió incomodo de su silla y se quedo inesperadamente quieto. La calentura de _**Sakura-chan**_, _su hermanita._

— ¡Sai-bakaaaaaa!¡ Voy a matarteee!— setencio moviéndose de acá para allá, tirándose de sus rubios cabellos mientras sus lagrimillas caían al mejor estilo anime. Ese Ramen seria el mas amargo de toda su vida, quería vomitar..

Sai sonrío victorioso al recibir un respuesta a su estimuladora conversación.

— Calmado Sasuke-chan!— Kakashi Hatake recibió con gusto entre su palma al entorbecido puño del heredero del Sharingan que iba dirigido al joven pintor que apenas alcanzo a pestañear, por la ferocidad del ataque.— No desquites con Sai, lo que debes resolver por ti mismo— conyuto el peliplateado con un sonrisa despreocupada, que por su puesto se filtraba desde debajo de la mascara.

—¡Se lo merece!— utilizando sus palillos cual antorchas, que animaban al carnicero para asesinar al inhumano monstruo— Estaba diciendo que Sakura-chan, pues ella-a...— trago despacio pensando que no podría deletrarlo— !Es una cualquiera!—.

El de la mascara rio prepotentemente ante la inadecuada inocencia de su alumno mas nuevo, que mas que enseñarle del mundo ninja, intentaba que el susodicho encontrara un espacio en esa sociedad, a la cual todos pertenecían, adjuntaba libros y cortas charlas sasonadas con consejos a los entrenamientos con Sai.

Interrumpiendo inesperadamente como solo el solía hacerlo con su aptitudes, se puso serio— Deben admitir que hay algo de lógica en lo que dice..— Su alumna no era de las que se tomaban las cosas a la ligera, era un tsundere autentica—..pero ¿Que creen que les haría Sakura si supiera que están hablando de su vida intima?.—

El jinchuuriki choco sus perlados dientes con irregularidad a tiempo que sentía como se le erizaban cada vello de la nuca ante el comentario tenebroso de su sensei. Sai dedujo que los golpearía pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a la muestras de _cariño_ de la pelirrosa.

Bufo exhausto, ante las cotidianas niñerías de Naruto y el otro baka, por el cual se le estaba acabando la paciencia, era imposible tratar con ese tipo. Coloco una bolsa con el contenido preciso de Ryo sobre la barra sin hacer ruido, para que el Uzumaki no lo molestara, ahora el, con su interrogatorio de sus sentimientos con la kunoichi, sentimientos que no el mismo tenia aclarados. Raro en el.

— ¿Sasuktenmen, adoeno das?—.

— traducción; Sasuke-teme o quizás Sasuke-pene... a donde vas?— completo con astucia el ANBU, elevando la vos para que este lo escuchara.

— Argg— tragando por fin el bolo alimenticio—¡El ya sabe lo que quiero decir! Me conoce antes que tu..— lo acuso no solo con sus dedos, sino con una mirada caricaturesca.

No tengo tiempo para sus bobadas, necesito _información_._.—_¡Me largo de aquí!— contesto a un nuevo alarido del Uzumaki.

Kakashi miro la nueva pelea entre el hiperactivo numero uno de Konoha, y el joven pintor, preguntándose si solo el percibía el aura maligna casi con color propio algo violeta, que salia de su aun joven alumno. El tema de las mujeres era algo complicada, placentero a la hora de verlo, pero problemático al momento de participar, por eso el prefería su soltería. La figura de Sasuke comenzó a alejarse de ellos casi con melancolía, sin dejar de destilar furia por haber perdido, por primera vez ante Naruto, cayendo en su trampa para lograr ser alimentado y sin dejar de mencionarlo, su interés repentino en la pelirrosa, sumado los comentarios como ajies de Sai haciendo su aporte, echando mas leña al fuego.

—Si te enfadas, piensa en las consecuencias.— le advertio el ninja copia a modo de despedida.

_**— Tsk..—  
**_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Sasuke-kun necesita consultar un psicoanalista xD**

**Sospecho que tiene serias dificultades a la hora de manejar la tension, **

**junto a sus bellisimos reviews pueden mandarle una de esas pelotitas de goma que se apretan **

**—Bhodi—**

**P.D: He cambiado el nombre de mi cuenta (antes "Namastte"), tambien por mero capricho, hehe.**

**¿Reviews? :_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

_**¡Grr! gracias por su reviews tan geniales!  
**_

**Rated M por Lemon.**

**********Sasusaku.**

**********Masashi Kishimoto®**

**********.**

* * *

******************.**

******Dєlιяιυм**

******************.**

******************.**capitulo segundo.

_¿Que hay de malo en mi?_  
_¿Por qué me siento así?_  
_Me estoy volviendo loca ahora_

.

.

.

.

Hacia calor, demasiado.

Los tacones estaban asesinando a sus pies, la ropa se le pegaba como papel húmedo a la piel y el calor del licor le embriagaba la garganta.

Y su **novio** no ayudaba mucho.

— Quiero hacerte mia, Sakura**********—** le susurro en el nacimiento de su atormentado cuello, acariciando su figura a través de la sencillez de su falda oscura.

Gruñó femeninamente como respuesta, certera de que el había pasado por alto el mohín de sus mejillas. El se carcajeo cerca de su oreja, casi sin poder evitarlo, acarició los labios de la chica que tanto le gustaba.

Acepto la caricia, lamiendo fugazmente la punta de sus dedos, **********—** Si no salimos de aquí moriré asfixiada**********—** acoto hábilmente mientras el espacio de aquel rincón se reducida cada vez mas, no eran los únicas parejas con necesidades aquella noche. Dio una rápida vista panorámica, ahora que por fin el había cedido de sus intenciones de follarsela ahí mismo en el área mas oscura del Pub, buscando el micro-vestido fucsia de Tenten.

**********—** Te llevare a tomar un poco de aire**********—** y los hermosos ojos grises de Kobu resplandecieron bajo las tenues luces que bailaban al ritmo de la música del ambiente.

Dejo que la tomara del brazo y la jalara guiándola por todo el camino, topándose en un momento con la panorámica de la chica de coletas coqueteando con uno de los jounin recién llegados del Sonido. Tenten si que apunta alto, sonrió cómplice al darle la señal. Abrazándose mas a su chico para poder atravesar la pista de baile sin quedarse enganchada a algún desprolijo bailarín, deseo poder darle un buen golpe a uno que otro entrometido que estropeaba su huida. Sonrío aliviada cuando la potente luz verde de la salida de emergencia brillo en sus pestañas, era el final del laberinto humano.

**********—**¿Contenta?— lo escucho soltar con ironía.

— Totalmente— arremetio recuperando por completo el tono de su voz, que había naufragado por varias horas bajo el poder del sonido ensordecedor del complejo nocturno.

El fresco viento de la madrugada konohiana les acarició los destemplados cuerpos y la de cabellos rosas, se permitió arrancarse literalmente los infernales tacos color ciruela, antes de caminar descalza por en empedrado de las calles, ya lejanas del ritmo de música. El sonrió tiernamente al verla en sus estatura original, deteniendo su marcha, para chocar sus alientos nuevamente.

Entonces si su novio la acariciaba tan sutilmente, si le demostraba con gesto y actos todo lo que ella valía para el, si ella misma había dejado que atravesara esa barrera de su intimidad, si ella le regalaba falsos derechos camuflados de roces, si compartían noches de sabanas y suspiros, si reían y disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos, si podían ir a una discoteca a beber juntos, si el la aceptaba con todos sus defectos que machacaban a sus virtudes, si el conocía el regocijo de su boca y ella la calma de su piel, y si juntos podrían tener un futuro juntos..

Entonces..

¿Porque** no** es feliz con el?

¿Por que **no** puede formalizar la relación?

¿Por que **no** puede dejar que su equipo completo lo vea como su pareja?

¿Por que **no **puede evitar sentirse incompleta?

El la encerró en un abrazo traicionero delineandole algo mas de piel que la del cuello, respondió besando su mandíbula y aferrándose a su firme cuerpo. Jugo a tirar de sus pelirrojos cabellos mientras el reacomodaba su brasier en algun extremo que no incomodaba al paso de su boca.— Sakura-a..— gimio prepotente y áspero cuando sus sexos se saludaron.

¿Porque ella **no** podía gemir con tanta pasión como el?

¿Porque si se había entregado en cuerpo **no** podía darle aquello que con los ojos le reclamaba?

_Sasuke-kun, grito mentalmente_— Kobu..—suspiro con cansancio cuando el la deposito suavemente en el piso.

¿Porque **no** podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke, ?

¿Porque **no** podía dejar de delirar con el cuando estaba con su novio?

¿Porque **no** quería ver la reacción del perfecto rostro del Uchiha cuando le presentara a su pelirrojo?

¿Porque **no** podía evitar sentirse completa con una mirada del azabache?

—¿Quieres quedarte en mi casa, Sakura?—inquirio con preocupación al verla tan apagada, quizás no debió dejarle beber tanto ni hacerle el amor en un callejón.

—No, esta bien— se ato el sucio y corto cabello en un especie de mini-rodete.— Tengo una guardia en la mañana— finalizo con un sonrisa que el le pareció resplandeciente.

El trato de no derretirse con ese gesto y le dio un beso de buenas noches, antes de verla perderse en la penumbra de la escalera a su departamento.

La fría cerámica seria lo mas frío que sus pies descalzos acariciaron esa madrugada, detallo con mucha delicadeza el tallado del marco de la puerta mientras el calor de una taza de café le abrazaba la mano.

Sasuke la confundió, y mucho. Primero desde que había regresado, le había dejado muy claro delante de desconocidos y durante la su primera misión de reconciliación del Team 7juntos y con una clienta anciana muy chismosa, que ellos eran nada mas y menos que compañeros de equipo.

En términos simples, la había botado indirectamente.

Y a ella le había dolido tanto. Habia llorado como una estúpida abrazada a su almohada, apenas se hizo la desentendida de ir a comer con los chicos a Icharaku Ramen, como en los viejos tiempos. Pues los nuevos tiempos apestaban; Sasuke estaba de vuelta en Konoha _junto_ a ella, no **con** ella. Compartían el tiempo en equipo y nada mas.

Y como una bofetada rápida, la realidad le dio en el medio de la cara;

Tenia **_veinte_** años

!Por Kami-sama!

...y nunca había tenido un novio, nunca había tenido una cita y nunca había tenido contacto con el otro sexo mas que para golpear o curar, nunca se había acostado con ningún chico, por Kami, nunca había besado a ningún chico. Porque ella, Sakura Haruno, alumna de la Quinta y mejor ninja medico de su generación, había guardado los momentos dorados de su adolescencia, instantes en que debieron robarle besos y coquetear quincianeramente, para el único chico que la había vuelto loca a la tierna edad de siete años, Sasuke Uchiha. Se suponía que debía tener citas con el, seria el azabache que le robaría besos y le daría caricias que le revoloteaban en el estomago, creyó que seria el, con quien tendría su primera vez, que le pegaría el letrero de mujer en la estúpida frente que tenia. Penso que ellos _**harían el amor.**_

Ingenua.

Ilusa.

Tonta.

..** estúpida**!- recalco con deseo su olvidado Inner.

Y como el pedazo de mujer que se creía, se seco las lagrimas y se volvió a recortar el cabello. Y se arrojo a un mar de insinuaciones masculinas, que ella creía que no existían. Se hizo muy cercana a Tenten, un amiga casi-hermana, que estaba viviendo la misma situación que ella pero con otro poderoso referente de un Clan. Y juntas descubrieron de los colores de la noche nocturna en la Aldea, de la sensaciones, de los placeres y algo por lo cual su padre lloro el primer día en que su pequeña entro al Kinder, descubrió a los_ muchachos._Y que ella le parecía bastante atractiva a aquellos seres, que le invitaban tragos y alegaban muy cortesmente sus curvas. _  
_

Uno mas que ninguno, sobresalió entre ellos; Kobu Hamato, un joven carpintero de veinticinco años, humilde y atento, que había sido arrastrado prácticamente por sus amigos para pisar esa noche el Pub, cuyo mayor deseo era tener una vida tranquila, en donde sus cabellos rojos brillaban bajo la luz de sol y sus orbes color gris cenizas que con solo mirarte te pueden expresar sentimientos o pensamientos fácilmente. Desde el primer momento le habia transmitido mucha seguridad y calidez.

El mundo había dejado ser **Sasuke Uchiha**, aunque ella pensaba intermitentemente en el.

_En un primer momento se había sentido satisfecha, feliz y deseada.._

_y como todo en su vida, le encontró el defecto rápidamente._

**_Ella_** era el problema, ella no hacia lo imposible por complacerlo, ella había pensado si **_Sasuke_** besaba tan bien como el.

El era perfecto, y no era Sasuke, pero ella es demasiado estúpida y no puede olvidarlo.

Y para completar el combo, el Uchiha de la nada, irrumpía en el peor momento de su carrera en el Hospital y le reclamaba como suya. Después de tanto tiempo a los pies de el, había esperado a que ella comenzara a vivir su vida para darse cuenta de que le pertenecía. Era como un crío, y ella era su juguete, solo cuando veía que alguien mas lo usaba, lo reclamaba.

Bailo con la cabeza de un lado a otro y bebió el primer sorbo del tibio café, sus ventanas se bañaban con los primeros y los mas dorados destellos de Sol, como su piel que se reconfortada con esa luz de la mañana que le hacia cosquillas.

_Quizas nunca podría tocar al sol, pero podría jugar con un par de mimos de las estrellas._

_._

.

.

.

.

¡Era un estúpido!

Podia ser el peor amigo, hermano y ser humano.

¿Pero el peor ninja, _también_?

Cinco días.

Cinco malditos y condenados días. Habían transcurrido desde que había iniciado la cacería del bastardo.

Y nada-

Nada mas que unos patéticos datos, que no le servirían ni para encontrar un gato.

Nadie veía nada, nadie sabia nada, nadie _le quería_ contar nada.

Eran probable que los aldeanos le temieran, no era su aceptación la que le importaba, pero los estúpidos molestos con los que compartió años de gennin vivían con la cabeza y el culo en un agujero, en donde nada importaba mas que ellos. ¿De donde había sacado Sakura a ese tipo? Habia intentado seguirla, pero la pelirrosa era mas escurridiza, tenia un itinerario muy ocupado, no se quedaba un instante quieta y faltar a un exhaustivo entrenamiento con Hatake Kakashi era un lujo que un ex-traidor como el no se podía permitir, y cuando retomaba su vigilancia a la pelirrosa ella se le escurría como arena en las manos.

¿Donde quedo, la molesta niña que le pisaba los talones?

_Hizo su vida..._

_lejos de ti.  
_

Era mas que obvio que la chica lo estaba evadiendo, que hacia hasta lo imposible para no encontrarse con el, no era ninguna casualidad que Naruto le informara que cinco minutos antes de que el llegaba la pelirrosa ya se había marchado. Y esa era la razón por la que el seguía insistiendo con ella.

Si se había vuelto tan madura y tan socialmente activa, ¿Porque ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara? Tenia la certeza, en su interior, que Sakura seguía teniendo sentimientos intensos con el. Pero por alguna razón que el desconocía ella se había negado y cerrado a esa posibilidad. Cuando el todo este tiempo no habia hecho mas que preservar esa relacion hasta que su situación criminal se estabilizara. Hasta que todos los rencores estuvieran muertos y todas las situaciones fueran aclaradas. No había querido poner a la kunoichi en una situación incomoda con la Aldea, con las personas que lo odiaban.

A el le disgustaba bastante tener que andar demostrando sus sentimientos por ahí.

Pero las cosas con Sakura se habían retrasado demasiado:

Habia tenido **_miedo_** de perder nuevamente a alguien cercano a el.

Si iba a darle para adelante con ella, era totalmente en serio y con sensaciones verdaderas. Y eso significaba encariñarse con la ninja-medic, crear un vinculo irrompible de cual ambos serian protagonistas.

Pero cuando Kiba le dijo eso, no pudo evitar sentirse como le arrancaban a una parte de el. Como si algo que siempre había estado ahí, se hubiese desvanecido sin que el lo note. Se sintió ultrajado, estafado y dolido, pero por algún motivo, no se sintió enojado con Sakura sino bronca con el mismo, y luego, finalmente, con el maldito y desubicado bastardo.

Ahora sentía **odio** por ese malnacido.

Sakura era su compañera, era la unica chica con la tendria contacto de ese tipo.

Era la unica mujer a la cual deseaba, por que ella era tan hermosa y obstinada.

Tan fuerte y tan fragil al mismo instante.

De solo pensar que mientras el estaba acostado en su cama, el innombrable estaba con _**ella.**_

_**tocándola.**_

_**besándola.**_

_**Folland-**_.._._— Maldición!— de un salto se incorporo aunque las sabanas se le enredaron en el cuerpo.**  
**

**_No podía perder mas tiempo._**

* * *

**¿Reviews? :/**

**********—**Bhodi******—**


End file.
